


Hors d'Oeuvre Chaud

by Eliza



Series: Acquired Taste [5]
Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-14
Updated: 2002-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Hors d'Oeuvre Chaud

When he had relocated tonight's little game to his private quarters, Luis had hoped to advance the innuendo duel to more blatant challenges. When Robert had taken that opportunity, Luis had thought himself well prepared for such a bold move. But he hadn't expected his reaction to it. The wave of pure lust at the first suggestion of heat from Robert's mouth made him realize that he had been caught in his own trap. He had vowed, after his initial indiscretion, never again to get swept up in the moment. Now, in the course of his carefully considered seduction, he found himself the seduced, at the mercy of his passion. Closing his eyes to block out the sensual image before him, Luis withdrew his finger from Robert's mouth. His self-control barely held, and for an instant he reached to pull Robert to him. He barely managed to turn that grasp into a caress.

He had assumed that would be the end of this visit. Robert had, after all, elicited a reaction that signified he had won this round; it would be the perfect time to retire. But again Luis was surprised, for instead Robert pulled _him_ into a kiss. Any plans remaining in play, any stray thoughts of how dangerous the situation could be were seared away by the heat of Robert's body. A body again covered by only a simple shirt.

Robert's soft moan as Luis moved to finally taste the beautiful neck, encouraged him to indulge his fantasy from this morning. His fingers went to work on the buttons of Robert's shirt, baring increasing amounts of sun gilded skin that gradually paled to cream as more of the fastenings were undone. The pulse that beat the base of Robert's throat was strong and rapid under his lips. The sensation of smooth skin roughened by sparse hair sliding under his palm almost distracted him in his search for the source of this rhythm. He moved his lips down Robert's breastbone while both his hands traced the path of Robert's ribs to his flanks. Luis revelled in the warmth and strength he felt under his touch. Dios mio, he wanted more of this.

As he tugged the tails of the shirt out of Robert's trousers, he felt his own waistcoat sliding from his shoulders. Without breaking away from his feast, he caught it as it reached his wrists, folded it, and draped it over the chair arm. The sudden stillness against him caught his attention. He moved back a few steps to look questioningly at Robert.

"It's pathological with you, isn't it?"

Luis recognized the disapproval, the disdain that made its way into most of their conversations, but he hadn't expected to hear it at this time. He rested one hand on the back of the chair and rubbed his forehead with the other. A small sigh escaped. "What are you talking about this time, Doctor?"

A low chuckle caused him to glance up from under his hand and the highly amused smirk on Robert's face showed Luis that he had completely misread the comment. Robert took a step closer, reducing the distance between them by half. "Your need for order, Luis. That you can fold your clothes while kissing me is either a sign of an unhealthy preoccupation...or highly insulting." Robert's sly smile indicated that he assumed the former, then he eliminated the remaining space between them. "You know, the only times I've seen you with even a hair out of place are when you are ill or drunk."

"I was not drunk!"

"Good God, Luis, there is something about you that just begs to be mussed." As his lips swooped to entrap Luis' again, Robert removed the ribbon restraining Luis' hair and threaded his fingers in the freed strands. They moved along Luis' scalp, holding him secure as Robert deepened the kiss, intoxicating Luis far more efficiently than the brandy had the night before.

They renewed their progress toward the bed –- this time they reached it though their kiss was interrupted as the back of Robert's legs hit the frame. He toppled onto the mattress; Luis followed without hesitation. He placed one knee between the spread thighs then slid the rest of his body along Robert's exposed torso. It was a shame that Robert had only manage to remove the waistcoat but Luis knew he would feel that flesh against his eventually. Considering how long he had been willing to wait for this, a little anticipation was not unwelcome.

Luis resumed his banquet along Robert's jaw and neck, his fingertips by turn gently brushing over the light stubble on Robert's cheeks or twining in silky hair. His reach was limited by the weight he supported on his elbows, but Robert's hands were not so confined. With long fingers splayed wide, the roaming hands seemed to cover every inch of him from knee to crown. A thorough mapping of his form through his clothes didn't seem to be enough for Luis could feel his shirt being pulled from his trousers. Once it was free, Robert's feverish hands slid under the shirt and along Luis' back. The impact of so much skin on skin caused Luis to pull away from his detailed exploration of Robert's throat with a strangled moan. His impatience with his blatant response revealed itself in his voice.

"Am I mussed enough for you yet, Robert?"

"Not nearly. I want to see you completely undone."

The force behind Robert's words sent a serpent of heat coiling through Luis' chest before it plunged lower. The intensity of the hunger was so overwhelming that Luis didn't trust himself to do anything but dive into the haven of Robert's mouth until the passionate fire had cooled a little.

Even the sound of distant gunfire couldn't break his concentration. At least until the disturbance came so near as to be impossible to ignore and Marcus Grisham's voice accompanied a pounding on the chamber door. "Colonel, the Queen–- "

"I will be with you momentarily, Capitan," Luis called over his shoulder, then whispered against Robert's lips, "I may yet allow you to kill him." He indulged in one last kiss before reluctantly breaking contact with the alluring form beneath him.

"I may actually consider it," snickered Robert. He also rose from the bed, but headed toward the screened corner of the room as Luis went to the door.

Luis glanced back to make sure that Robert was out of sight, then made an attempt to tuck his shirt back in his trousers before opening the door. Instead of stepping back to allow the captain into the room as he usually would have done, he stood at the threshold. "This had better be more than the usual jail break, Grisham."

Grisham's brief hesitation provided all the information Luis needed, but the captain pressed on gamely. "She has released Juarez. You've always wanted to be informed the moment the Queen...." While he spoke, Grisham's gaze had taken in the colonel's appearance then moved into the room and rested on the dishevelled bedclothes. He leaned close and whispered, "You have company?"

"A gentleman does not discuss such things, Capitan," Luis said, refusing to indulge Grisham's adolescent tendencies. "Can I assume that you are able to handle the current crisis without my supervision?"

"No problem, Colonel." Grisham's grin was lecherous. His voice dropped to a whisper again as he craned his neck trying to see more of the room. "Is she anyone I know?"

Luis' ire intensified with each intrusion, but he wanted more than simply to get rid of the captain, he wanted Grisham's curiosity quashed. "That is not the kind of information that you would find useful in apprehending the Queen of Swords. As a matter of fact, Grisham, it would seriously hamper your performance in many ventures." He held Grisham's gaze and watched the threat sink in.

"Understood," Grisham said, quickly stepping back from the doorway. "I'll make sure that the guards only patrol the ground floor tonight."

"How very thoughtful of you, Capitan."

Luis caught one last glance of Grisham's leer as he closed the door on a cheery, "Buenas noches, Colonel."

The soft thud of the closing door created an unnatural quiet in the room. Luis turned in time to see Robert emerge from behind the screen. He moved slowly from that corner of the room pausing to note the pictures on the wall, the books on the bedside table. The look on his face was difficult to read, but his apparent delaying could be construed as a uneasiness. Was Robert having second thoughts? Luis could see how the interruption could be interpreted as Providence intervening in a perilous endeavour. He had considered the greater consequences numerous times since the doctor's arrival in Santa Elena. But with the first hints of Robert returning his interest, the focus of the risk had shifted to include the damage to his pride should he be refused. Now the only danger that concerned him was to his sanity if he were denied access to the man after so quickly becoming addicted.

"Why do you keep him around?" Robert asked with a nod to the window, as Grisham's orders to his men were heard clearly coming from the square below. It was hardly an opening to renew their earlier activities, but it wasn't a parting comment either. Also, Robert had not ventured far from the bed during his restless wanderings.

"He is predictable, controllable, and has easily satisfied appetites." Luis took a chance with his dignity and sent what he hoped was a smouldering look in Robert's direction. "Unlike some in this pueblo."

With Robert's flash of a smile acknowledging the teasing jab, the heat in the room rose significantly. The smoothness of his reply and his enticing saunter, now toward Luis, sparked that heat to flame again. "I don't know. You seemed to be doing a fair job at satisfying my  
appetites."

"A _fair_ job?" Luis made the expected show of being insulted as he took a couple of steps backward toward the door. If he was going to be given the opportunity to prove that he could do more than a "fair job", he wanted no risk of further interruption. Behind him, the lock engaged with a clearly audible click.


End file.
